


vampires will never hurt you

by punktaekai (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Series: TaeKai Alternate Universes [2]
Category: EXO (Band), SHINee, SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Drabble, Established Relationship, Flash Fic, Fluff, Human Kim Jongin | Kai, Human/Vampire Relationship, Insecure Lee Taemin, Interspecies, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Vampire Lee Taemin, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 04:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20808761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/punktaekai
Summary: Jongin knows he should be scared; right now, he should be sprinting in the opposite direction, screaming for help and finding a police officer. He should maybe be throwing up, disgusted and horrified by the sight in front of him. Maybe he's not doing any of that because of how shocked he is.Taemin kneels on the ground in front of him, hunched over a girl.At first glance, Jongin thought she'd fainted and Taemin was helping her because that's the Taemin he knows; kind and caring, always rushing to do his best and be a good person.





	vampires will never hurt you

Jongin knows he should be scared; right now, he should be sprinting in the opposite direction, screaming for help and finding a police officer. He should maybe be throwing up, disgusted and horrified by the sight in front of him. Maybe he's not doing any of that because of how shocked he is.

Taemin kneels on the ground in front of him, hunched over a girl.

At first glance, Jongin thought she'd fainted and Taemin was helping her because that's the Taemin he knows; kind and caring, always rushing to do his best and be a good person.

But then Taemin had looked up and Jongin's heart had dropped to his stomach. 

There was blood smeared around his mouth, dripping down onto his white shirt. He looked predatory, crouched to pounce, sneering, lips dragging up to show pointed teeth jutting out from his gum line. Below him, the girl was jerking softly, neck dripping blood from two perfect circular holes implanted into her jugular.

It doesn't take Jongin long to put the two things together - his best friend and boyfriend is some kind of vampire and he's feasting on the blood of some girl.

"She's a sasaeng. It doesn't matter."

Jongin flinches at the way Taemin sounds so uncaring, speaking as if she's a piece of food. She's a human, she has a life, probably a family. Jongin blinks slowly and meets Taemin's eyes.

He looks... _ scared _, close to tears as he takes Jongin in, sniffing a little. He looks like a child caught doing something he wasn't meant to and is scared of the repercussions. 

Jongin's heart pangs and he finds himself reaching out to Taemin, cupping his cheek. His hand slips, sliding across the blood and Jongin winces. Neither of them says anything; surprise crosses Taemin's features and he lets out a shocked huff but stays quiet as Jongin leans the distance between them, kissing him softly.

The blood tastes weird on Jongin's lips and tongue, flooding his mouth with the tang of iron and something he can't put his finger on. Taemin's arms encircle Jongin's waist, tugging him tightly against him, desperately pushing their lips together. His teeth - _ fangs - _catch Jongin's lips and he feels the skin open. Taemin's tongue flicks across them, something similar to an animalistic growl slipping from his throat.

Jongin pulls back, tugging his bottom lip with his teeth, worried for a moment. He feels stupid, instantly, seeing Taemin's confused look. Taemin would never hurt him; he was stupid to think about it for even a second.

Taemin presses his forehead against Jongin's, sighing softly as he lets his eyes slip closed. Jongin reaches out, finding his hand and interlinking their fingers, squeezing when their palms touch. There's a look of disbelieving relief on Taemin's face and Jongin smiles as he lets his own eyes shut.

They'll work this out.


End file.
